Jizhou
‎ |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Motto: 和平反共建國 (Chinese) "Peace, Anti-Communism and National Construction" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;"| Anthem: 國旗歌 (Chinese) "National Banner Song" |- | align=center colspan=2 style="background:#FFFFFF;" | MAP GOES HERE Location of Jizhou (dark green) |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |- | align="left" colspan="2"| |} Jizhou (Chinese 冀州), formally Republic of Jizhou (Chinese 冀州民國), is an authoritarian single-party republic in East Cathay. Formerly a part of the Oikawan Empire, Jizhou maintains close ties with its eastern neighbor, leading some to declare it a puppet or client state. Jizhou is the world's most populous nation by a wide margin, and the only state whose people exceed one billion in number. Because of its population and status as a developing economy, many foreign businesses employ cheap Jizhou labor, leading to a major industrialization of several cities. The rapid influx of foreign direct investment, coupled with Jizhou's massive consumer base and static political system have produced incredible growth rates in recent decades. The Republic of Jizhou is a member of the League of Free States, but enjoys only partial recognition due to differing opinions regarding its relationship with Oikawa. Name The Republic of Jizhou takes its name from the ancient Empire of Jizhou, the first state to unite the Chinese people under a single banner. The Chinese character 冀 refers to a land in the north, while 州 refers to the state itself. History The Republic of Jizhou was established in 1949, replacing the socialist union and ending communist rule in China. The Republic of Jizhou went through periods of Oikawan invasion and civil war. The Republic today has experienced rapid economic growth and industrialization, as well as military modernization. Political status The political status of the Republic of Jizhou is a contentious issue. Several states maintain that the Oikawan occupation of Jizhou never ended, and that Jizhou remains an occupied nation without independence. Others insist that Jizhou is a client state of some kind and therefore refuse to grant full recognition. As such, the Republic of Jizhou has been denied access to certain international bodies and treaties such as the Council of Nations. Government The government of the Republic of Jizhou was founded on the Constitution and its Three Greats, which states that "Republic shall be a democratic republic of the people, to be governed by the people and for the people." The government is divided into three administrative branches (Yuan): the Executive Yuan, the Legislative Yuan, and the Judicial Yuan. The only legal political party is the Jizhou Nationalist Party. President The head of state is the President, who is formally elected by the Legislative Yuan in accordance with the Constitution. In practice, this election falls into the category of 'single-candidate' elections, in which the candidate is recommended by the Central Executive Committee of the Jizhou Nationalist Party. The President has authority over the Yuan. The President appoints the members of the Executive Yuan as his cabinet, including a Premier, who is officially the President of the Executive Yuan; members are responsible for policy and administration. is the seat of the Executive Yuan and the President's residence.]] Executive Yuan The Premier is selected by the President without the need for approval from the Legislature, and the Premier himself wields veto power. Thus, the legislature falls at the mercy of the executive. As a single-party state, Jizhou has been dominated by strongman politics. This legacy has resulted in executive powers currently being concentrated in the office of the President rather than the Premier, even though the Constitution does not explicitly state the extent of the President's executive power. Legislature The main legislative body is the unicameral Legislative Yuan with 100 seats. Forty are elected by popular vote from single-member constituencies; fifty-four are elected popularly by enlisted and commissioned members of the Republic of Jizhou Army, the Republic of Jizhou Air Force, the Republic of Jizhou Navy and the Republican Guard; and six are elected from ethnic minority constituencies. Members serve ten-year terms. Originally the unicameral National Assembly, as a standing constitutional convention and electoral college, held some parliamentary functions, but the National Assembly was abolished in 1995 with the power of constitutional amendments handed over to the Executive Yuan and all eligible voters of the Republic via referendums. Culture The Republic of Jizhou has built its culture upon the ancient Chinese civilization, with the Republican government working to reverse the de-feudalization policies of the previous communist regime. Category:Nations Category:Jizhou